


[Podfic] Keep Your Head Down

by aethel, forzandopod, inkjunket, klb, LadyofMisrule, reena_jenkins, Shmaylor, wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Category: Michael Bublé Being Stalked By A Velociraptor (Tumblr)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/pseuds/forzandopod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkjunket/pseuds/inkjunket, https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: Scenes from Michael Bublé's Crazy Love tour.





	[Podfic] Keep Your Head Down

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Keep Your Head Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/607538) by [neveralarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/pseuds/neveralarch). 



**Cast**  
Narrator: reenajenkins  
Jason Lynch: forzandopod  
Michael Bublé: wingedwords  
Photographer: shmaylor  
News Editor: elaineofshalott  
Craig Ferguson: aethel  
Craig Ferguson's Assistant: klb  
Terry Gross: inkjunket  
  
Cover and audio editing by elaineofshalott 

**Length** : 9min 17sec  
**File size** : 4.25mb

 **Listen to streaming audio** :

or

[ **Download mp3 here**](http://elaineofshalott.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Keep%20Your%20Head%20Down.mp3) (click to stream, right-click to save).  
  
Thanks to [neveralarch](http://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/pseuds/neveralarch) for blanket permission, and to [paraka](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org) for file hosting. <3


End file.
